1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of synthesizing a subject image on a template image, to produce a composite image.
2. Background Art
As digital image techniques have developed, it has been possible to read a picture taken by a user through a scanner to accept and retain the picture as digital image data in a personal computer. It is also possible to accept a plurality of images in the personal computer and synthesize the images within the personal computer.
However, operations for such image synthesis are still difficult for an unexperienced person and/or a beginner of the personal computer. Therefore, a technique capable of achieving a reasonably simple image synthesis has been desired.